1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal leaf-spring-type connector, particularly with regard to a metal leaf-spring-type connector used for connecting atomizing components and battery components of electronic cigarette devices.
2. The Related Arts
Electronic cigarettes, also known as virtual cigarettes or electronic atomizers, are mainly used for smoke quitting and substituting actual cigarettes. Electronic cigarettes have a same appearance as and similar taste to actual cigarettes. Some electronic cigarettes even have more tastes than general actual cigarettes. Electronic cigarettes can be used to suck out smoke and flavors therein, and to gain feelings of inhaling and exhaling like actual cigarettes. In addition, electronic cigarettes have no other harmful ingredients in actual cigarettes, such as tar and suspended particles, etc. Hence, electronic cigarettes have become the best choice to replace cigarettes.
Existing electronic cigarettes in the market are all designed to adopt screwed connection. Screw thread lengths, screw pitch and other parameters of such designs are generally short and small. Since power sources of electronic cigarettes are usually rechargeable batteries, connection of power supply parts and atomizer parts of electronic cigarettes is extremely affected by frequently dismantling and assembling because of battery charging. The screw thread thereof is easy to be worn out and result in being misplaced or becoming malfunction. Meanwhile, it is also time consuming to adopt designs of screw connection.